1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air bag restraint cushions for protecting occupants in motor vehicles and the air bag utilizes a concept incorporating a partitioned, multi-cell, sectional design, that provides for varying energy absorbing characteristics for an occupant's head, torso or other portion of the body. Different internal pressures are provided by sectionalized air bag compartments including a head impact portion or cell and a torso or leg impact portion. Because the head, neck and facial area of a vehicle occupant are generally more sensitive to deceleration or g-forces and to abrasion than the torso, an upper compartment or cell of the air bag is softer upon deployment and inflation whereas lower portion of the air bag, larger in size, has a higher pressure so that more energy is absorbed from an occupant in an accident.
2. Background of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,402 to Wilfert discloses a compartmented air bag having a circumferential chamber as an equalizing chamber surrounding a central portion so that on inflation upon impact, gas from the center portion flows out into the outer portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,501 to Daniel et al. discloses a wheel mounted inflatable air bag cushion that is compartmented to provide a peripheral ring compartment surrounding a center compartment overlying a steering wheel hub. The peripheral compartment provides greater resistance to collapse than the center compartment and provides means whereby a vehicle operator is guided toward the center section of the air bag cushion during inflation in an accident.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,762 to Suzuki et al. discloses a steering wheel mounted air bag with upper and lower portions with an internal restrictor system for dividing the inflation gas between the compartments or portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,892 to Satoh discloses a compartmented air bag wherein side sections which are expanded to a diameter much greater than a steering wheel so that the torso of an individual would engage outer areas of the bag initially and subsequently a center section. Areas of an inflating air bag are first engaged by a driver to protect against hitting the steering wheel and thereafter other areas are engaged.